Past Present Future
by damnyoumaster
Summary: Annabeth and Percy both have a difficult past, complicated present and unthinkable future. So, what happens when the two become neighbours? Enemies, Friends, Lovers? So much can happen in a couple of days... Pairs: most Percabeth, little Thalico, minor Jasper.. ect!
1. Meeting

Smiling, I glanced at the girl who had just moved in next door. She had blonde curly hair, curled like a princess, and grey silvery eyes, that looked at you as if she were analysing the best way to take you down in a fight. She turned and looked over her shoulder, her hair followed seconds after hitting her face, her eyes found my window and I quickly turned leaning casually against the window frame.

"Percy! Have you seen my bag anywhere?" Thalia bellowed from the stairs. I shook my head then realised that she couldn't see me and smiled in spite of myself.

"No, have ya asked Jase?" I called back just as loudly; I heard her huff loudly before mumbling a _No_ and thundering back up the stairs. As soon as she was gone I turned on my heal back to the window to find that blond hair beauty had disappeared. Maybe I'd go round later…?

I continued to stare at the window waiting painfully as I waited for my two younger cousins to get ready. I shuffled uncomfortably as I hopped from foot to foot; this was taking way too long. Finally, the two emerged from the stairs each in their uniform and their bags were hung over their shoulders… Going for the one strap look, I can do that.

First to come down was the eldest of my younger cousins, Thalia. Her jet black hair was raggedly cut and her fringe covered half of her face as always, strands throughout her hair were dyed an electric blue the same colour as her eyes which shone with excitement. She was wearing the standard uniform: Grey blazer with a front pocket that held the school logo and slogan, Grey slightly pleated skirt, Ankle black socks, Black converse, White blouse and Blue, Green and purple striped tie. It would look like everyone else's f you ignored the band badges lined the length of the lapel, her bag was a plain black back pack with the word _'Come to the dark side we have cookies' all over it._

Second was my youngest cousin, Jason (or Jase.) He was tall, not as tall as me yet, but stood at a high 6, 1. His hair was the usual blonde mess; I suppose messy hair ran in the family because my hair was untameable. To be honest if you looked between Thalia and Jason the only thing he actually shared with Thalia would be their eyes which they got from their father.

He was also wearing the uniform and his matched mine to the seam replacing Talia's skirt with trousers but keeping everything else the same. His bag was a back pack also and had electric bolts all over it the main colour being Grey.

My bag was the same style but was covered in boats and tridents; childish? Yes. Oh well, I smiled at them and they each flashed me the familiar smirk type grin which we all shared. I continued to stare at Thalia is confusion she wasn't wearing eyeliner or mascara… or foundation?!

"Have I got something on my face?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and quickly asked "Mascara? Eyeliner? Foundation?" She gasped and ran up to me kissed my cheek then ran upstairs leaving a bewildered Jase behind her.

Five minutes later she came back down the stairs as the Thalia I know and love. Black outlined her eyes making her eyes stand out more than they normally did against her pale skin. I smiled at her and she grinned back I walked to the door but not before tossing each of them a breakfast bar.

It took around ten minutes for them to actually make it to school because of their constant bickering but in the end Jase huffed and muttered "I'm going to see Pipes" and strutted off to find his girlfriend. Thalia laughed at his back but stopped when I gave her a disappointed look and she pouted but continued to walk nonetheless. I let my ADHD mind wander to all the exciting things that the world gave us and found myself asking Thalia:

"Whys the sky blue?" She stared at me incredibly and then raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I know?" I shrugged. Then asked another question "Why is orange called orange? I mean, is it because of the fruit orange or because the orange was orange so they called an orange after the colour orange _because_ it was orange?"

I gasped taking in a lung full of air before Thalia who as staring at me wide eyed began to laugh. I don't mean chuckle laugh I mean; Full on crying laughing. I stared at her pouting and realised we were now at the school gates, we walked towards the huge group of people who were stood in a weird kind of circle.

"Why's Thal's laughing?" Piper, Jason's girlfriend, asked me when she took in her wheezing friend. I pouted as Thalia launched into her story.

"Wall ya see, Perce began asking me all these philosophical questions and then asked why and Orange was orange. And I quote "_I mean, is it because of the fruit orange or because the orange was orange so they called an Orange after the colour orange because it was an orange_?"" She finished in a weird high pitched voice that was meant to be my own masculine one.

"I do NOT sound like that!" I huffed and she smiled warmly at me patting my arm.

"Sure, Sure"

Everyone was laughing and again I point out that it wasn't chuckle laughing it was fit laughing. "It isn't that funny" I whined trying not to sound like a toddler. Most of them looked up at me through teary eyes with an eyebrow raised while I just huffed and headed to the front office to get our schedules. **(AN: By the way: I don't have any idea how American schools work, I'm English)**

When I reached him office I saw the girl, my neighbour, standing in the office looking absolutely pissed. I walked up to them to see if I could help in anyway. I looked at Mrs Miller questionably when she said "Annabeth is not very fluent in English…"

I nodded and looked at her. "Where are ya from?" I asked her softly. She furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes lit up and she answered in an accent I knew well.

"Greece" I smiled, this was my area of expertise.

"Όπου αυτή μπερδεύονται;" **(****Where did she get confused?)** I asked her gently. Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows before she spoke rapidly.

"Χρειάζομαι χρονοδιάγραμμα μου, αλλά εγώ ... I-δεν ξέρω ότι πολλά αγγλικά και έχω δυσλεξία και ADHD." **("I need my timetable but I… I- I don't know that much English and I have dyslexia and ADHD.)**I nodded in understanding and turned to a shocked Mrs Miller.

"She needs her timetable but she has ADHD and Dyslexia" I told her and then quickie added "Can I also have: Percy Jackson, Thalia and Jason grace, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna and Octavian? Oh and Grover!" She stared at me. I nodded smiling.

"Okay. Is it Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?" She asked when Annabeth nodded she proceeded and I heard the printer on the other side of the room warming itself up. Then she started clicking like a maniac, I laughed but shut up when everyone in the office glared at me except Annabeth who looked at me with interest.

I smiled at her but she frowned and I asked "How much English do you know?" She stared at me confused and I sighed but then she laughed and stumbled out "Not much"

I nodded at her and said in Greek "μπορείτε να καθίσετε με τους φίλους μου και για μεσημεριανό γεύμα και διάλειμμα, αν θέλετε;" She nodded enthusiastically when Nico burst into the room dragging a slightly blushing Thalia behind him.

I raised my eyebrow at them and they both went beat root red, looking at each other with a shy smile. Then cast a long look at Annabeth who was smiling knowingly at them.

"This is-"I started but got cut off.

"-Annabeth-" She cut me off with a smirk.

"She's new and comes from-"I started to explain.

"Greece." She smiled innocently at me but I glared gently at her which made her smile and blush at the floor.

"I offered to let her sit with us at lunch, if that's okay?" I finished warily cautious of being cut off.

Annabeth grinned up at me and smiled back.

"Erma, yeah sure but-"Thalia got cut off by Mrs Miller.

"Annabeth! Percy and friends!" she called out. I smiled at her and noticed Annabeth mouth _sorry_ to her and gave her an apologetic smile before waltzing to collect the papers and passed them to me. I smiled at her in thanks and started to compare the timetables.

**Jackson, Percy**

**P1-English (PBS)**

**P2-Math (SWD)**

**P3-Games (CWD)**

**P4-Greek (HLR)**

**P5-Greek Mythology (HLR)**

**Marine Biology (POS)**

_**Chase, Annabeth**_

_**P1-English (PBS)**_

_**P2-Math (SWD)**_

_**P3-Games (CWD)**_

_**P4-Greek (HLR)**_

_**P5-Greek Mythology (HLR)**_

_**P6-Architecture (AOS)**_

We have the same Timetable! I realised as I gave the rest of the sheets to Thalia and Nico who compared lessons thoughtfully. Who walked out and passed it to the rest of our group.

"We have the same lessons" I smiled at her and she grinned back although I'm not sure she knew entirely what I said…

"Of course I know what you said, Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. I gazed at her my eyebrows furrowed and then it clicked.

"You know fully well what she was saying" I told her smirking. She giggled and nodded blush rising to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes but added "She looked really scared that no one else spoke Greek, She should have known really… All my friends and I speak Greek how come you speak so fluently?"

She looked uncomfortable and I noticed that tears had welled up in her eyes so I quick went to stop myself when she shook her head "No. Its fine, my mom- My mom left me, or died, I'm not sure which, when I was younger and my dad… my dad died a couple of years ago. His family died in house fire; he got out but… his lungs,"

I pulled the girl I had known for 20 minuets at most into a hug and she literally fell into my chest, tear pouring down her face. I quickly pulled her behind the corner of the building.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it's okay… I know. It's-its okay" I mumbled into her hair as she sobbed into my shirt. The school bell went signalling that if we didn't get to class soon we'd be in trouble but we had Paul, my stepdad, and I'll tell him later tonight.

"W-we need to get to class" She cried but I shook my head at her and smiled whispering my previous thoughts. I sat us down on the floor where we were placing my blazer on the floor where we'd be sitting, I pulled her to my side and she continued to cry onto my shoulder.

Without noticing tears trailed down my cheeks as I lost myself in my memories.

_I was seven that day. Daddy and Momma were saying things loudly to each other but were trying to keep their mouths shut with no avail. _

_Tip toeing I sat on the middle of our stairs and watched from the crack in the door as momma and daddy screamed at each other their voices were increasing with every word. Momma's blue eyes were filled with tears as she shouted to my daddy but he wasn't listening and continued to wander around the room collecting some things. _

_I stared in horror as he walked out from the door and gave my momma one last hug and a kiss. He walked up the stairs but stopped halfway when he saw me staring at me wide eyed._

_His green eyes welled up with tears as I stared at the old version of myself. He smiled at me and scooped me up in one strong arm holding me to his chest. I cried. My green eyes flooded with tears and my momma just watched from the living room as I begged for daddy to stay._

_He kissed my head and snuck something into my pocket before heading to the door leaving momma and I crying on the floor by the door._

_It wasn't until I walked into my room later that I looked at the thing he left me in my pocket; A pen knife._

_It was a plain ball point pen with the _words Riptide _inscribed _but_ when you clicked a slim blade appeared where the actual pen should be and I pressed a small thumb against the blade and was amazed when a small prick of blood appeared._

-Line breaker in dedication to Bob; Zoe's Grandfather. -

I snapped out of my memories when my hand instinctively came to my pocket where Riptide and my thumb tingled with the familiar sensation as blood trickled down my thumb.

I realised that we had fallen asleep and checked the time 14:17… Shit!

Weight on my chest stopped me from sitting upend I found a sleeping head of blonde lying on my chest snoring lightly. Annabeth. I smiled and wrapped a curl around my finger no intentions to get up anytime soon when she shuffled slightly.

When she sat up I smiled at her softly and she raised her eyebrows glaring at me. "Whoa! It's not what you think! We fell asleep while we were talking." I assured her and she smiled at me nodding.

I checked my phone to see a message of Nico, Thalia and Jason.

Nico: _Nice one, mate. Just seen you and Blondie, she's cute._

Thalia: _You better have a good explanation, kelp head!_

Jason: _You look adorable, look:_

And he sent me a picture of me and Annabeth asleep me curled around her while she was curled into my chest both of us asleep deeply.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…


	2. Ice cream?

**I realised once I had posted that chapter that I didn't write anything at the beginning, Ooops, so I decided I would put one at the beginning of this chapter :) First off: As always, reviews and things would be nice but I neatly had a heart attack this morning when I saw that I dad four favourites and followers already! So thanks to every one of you guys, you're the best! Second: I would **_**love **_**to get to know my readers so a really quick question: Who do you ship? And who's your favourite character? Third: There isn't really a third but I like to finish my points with a random one ;) **

Percy!

Once I had finally persuaded Annabeth to join us for tea at my place it was 6:25 and I had less than an hour to make dinner. I quickly introduced her to the Library that was built into a hidden wall at the back of the building and before I could say 'book' she had gone.

Smiling I grabbed the ingredients I needed and cut, chopped and cooked everything that needed to be cut, chopped and cooked leaving the rest in the fridge to put out later. We were having spaghetti for tea because it was dead easy to do plus it was really quick, so as soon as the sauce was nearly done I threw some pasta into a pan of boiling water and let it cook.

The door flew open smacking against the door with a loud BANG and I instantly knew it was Talia's way of letting me know she was home.

She walked in dragging a pale, well paler than normal, looking Nico behind her and I gave him an apologetic glance but silently asked what had happened. Thalia seemed to know what I was asking and launched into her tale talking at a rapid speed.

"Nico came shopping with me because you were busy and he let me go in every single shop! He also bought me this really cute stuffed llama keying and it's the cutest thing ever! He even took me to lunch where we went to _Café Rouge_ this really nice French restaurant but I'm not sure how they did it because it was, like, French/Italian/American food. Oh and by the way I bought Annabeth and you a milkshake here," She passed me a cup holder and mine as always was the blueberry one and I noticed that Annabeth's was the chocolate one.

"Annabeth is down at the library so why don't you go and give it her while I look after poor Nico here…" I told her smirking, she huffed and began to stomp away drink in hand but I topped her before she left the room "Thanks for the drink though, and she's been in their for ages alone so don't startle her!" I warned.

With a sigh she nodded and left the room leaving me with a slightly better Nico.

"Whoa, man, you look bad!" I told him and he glared at me softly. His dark black eyes were shining with exhaustion but he looked happier than usual, I know why… "So you and Thalia, Dinner, Alone…?" I said in a suggesting voice but I was only playing so when I received a bright pink face I stared at him eyebrows risen.

"It wasn't a date!" He protested and I chuckled correcting him "I never said it was" He glared at me but his face got brighter.

"Whatever, man, but I swear to the gods… you hurt her and I'll hurt you, if she doesn't get to you first" My voice cracked at the end and I continued to smile although my throat hung in the air. He brushed his black bangs out of his face revealing his black eyes.

We sat in silence for a while until Nico and my phones buzzed making us both jump. Checking our phone I realised there were about five texts:

**Jason: We'll be there in a min.**

**Piper: B a big l8 sparky decided 2 take me out.**

**Grover: Hi, J and I are on our way.**

**Leo: Rey, Octavian and I b bout 10 mins.**

**Frank: Had a DT picking up H and b 5 mins.**

I text them back with a simple **Okay**__and stared at Nico.

"You get them too?" I asked when he nodded I sighed and then remembered tea "Shit!" I jumped up and Nico stared at me wide eyed. Running into the kitchen I noticed that the pasta was about to over boil and ran at it full speed turning the hob off.

I carried the pan to a drainer and poored in the pasta waiting for the water to go. I shook the bowl for any extra droplets but there was none.

Putting a respectable amount of food on each plate I heard the doorbell go but Nico had muttered a quick _I'll get it_ and I carried on dishing up. Everyone piled in sitting at their places I passed plate after plate down the table until there were three left: Thalia, Annabeth and mine.

Where are they?

Hurrying down the hallway I found the leaver and pulled opening the hidden door and stepped into the huge Library. I found them both asleep on the rug at the bottom end of the room Annabeth had a book laying next to her which I quickly picked up and placed a bookmark in its place.

I ran back down the hall and grabbed Nico telling him to pick up Thalia and together we lifted them up to the spare bedrooms. It was then they decided to wake up.

"Err…Wha?" Annabeth grumbled her eyes fluttering open. I smiled at her and she grimaced back but I think it was meant not be a smile. I placed her on the bed but she immediately sat back down "How long was I asleep?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not sure, I was making dinner while you were reading. You slept an awful lot today, could you not sleep last night?" I asked her softly but quickly back peddled when the hurt in her eyes came back "You don't have to tell me or anything but…"

"No, erm, I haven't been able to sleep undisrupted since I was 7" Her voice held a ting of finality and I nodded and smiled at her holding out my hand, "Tea, if you want it"

She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling herself up with a "Humphhhh" I grinned at her and asked

"Good book?" She nodded enthusiastically and started to explain the book as if she was reading from the page… We had reached the table and I still had no idea what the book was about but nodded and smiled at her.

I noticed Thalia was sitting grumpily at the table playing with her pasta like a child. "Hey Pinecone Face" I smirked and she smiled sarcastically and went back to playing with her food so I turned to Nico and whined "I told ya to put her down on the bed not wake her up" pouting childishly.

Talia's face lit up and she turned to me with a grin "You told him to keep me sleep?" I nodded and she turned to Nico with a deathly glare which would make any soldier cower. "And you didn't let me?!" She yelled.

I turned to her and shook my head "Not at the dinner table" She huffed and went back to the plate.

Everyone started to talk and I noticed Annabeth had eaten about half her plate of food but looked as if she wasn't going to eat anymore so I leant over and whispered "Homemade ice-cream for dessert" she looked up at me surprised but a grin broke her thoughtfulness.

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked curiously. Her face turned stony but she turned to me and said "No. I'm with my pet leprechaun." I rolled my eyes but nodded my head

"Me too" She furrowed her eyebrows and I frowned. "Before I made Thal's and Jase move in I was by myself… My dad… "I mumbled and she nodded in understanding.

I realised that she had told me about her parents hours before and muttered a small sorry before looking around the table. Everyone had gone.

I stood up and grabbed her plate after affirming she was done then walked to the kitchen. She followed but then I made a u turn and walked to the living room. Thalia and Nico were sat hugging on the couch, Jase and Piper were in the corner making out, Leo and Reyna were sat playing temple run, Octavian was studying my teddy bears, Grover and Juniper were sat on the floor, Frank and Hazel were smiling at each other all lovey dove.

I coughed and they all stopped looking at me "I'm bored" I yelled smiling.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Thalia yelled and I nodded grinning.

"Rules: If you don't do a dare or truth take off one piece of clothing, and no kissing family!" Thalia told Annabeth because the others already knew.

"Leo, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare?" he asked uncertainly but I nodded and smiled "Go and doo the washing up!" He frowned and pouted

"That isn't fair!" He whined but I nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

"Thalia I dare you to kiss Nico!" I told her knowing she'd go for dare. She glared at me but leant over and pressed her lips to his. It was only meant to be quick but she was soon in his lap and we all coughed awkwardly making them jump apart beet red.

"Percy, truth or dare?" They asked. "Dare" I said boldly and they called Leo in and got in a group before Thalia said "Kiss…" I frowned and she finished "Annabeth" I paled and I'm pretty sure Annabeth did too but I leant over and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and full against my own, she tasted like strawberries. I smiled into the kiss and continued to move my mouth against hers ignoring the protests of the others around us. She smiled and I pulled away smiling at her with a wink. Leo stared at us and stared backdating him to say something until he shouted

"If that wasn't steamy I don't know what is!" Glared at him as the heat rose to my cheeks and risked a glance at Annabeth who was staring at me.

Then without warning Annabeth stood up and walked swiftly to the door smiling at everyone apologetically but I noticed she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Err, sorry, I have to, erm, go" She stuttered and rushed out the door leaving us all bewildered.

I looked around.

"Ice cream anyone?"


	3. Annabeth's story

**I realised once I had posted that chapter that I didn't write anything at the beginning, Ooops, so I decided I would put one at the beginning of this chapter :) First off: As always, reviews and things would be nice but I neatly had a heart attack this morning when I saw that I dad four favourites and followers already! So thanks to every one of you guys, you're the best! Second: I would **_**love **_**to get to know my readers so a really quick question: Who do you ship? And who's your favourite character? Third: There isn't really a third but I like to finish my points with a random one ;) **

Percy!

Once I had finally persuaded Annabeth to join us for tea at my place it was 6:25 and I had less than an hour to make dinner. I quickly introduced her to the Library that was built into a hidden wall at the back of the building and before I could say 'book' she had gone.

Smiling I grabbed the ingredients I needed and cut, chopped and cooked everything that needed to be cut, chopped and cooked leaving the rest in the fridge to put out later. We were having spaghetti for tea because it was dead easy to do plus it was really quick, so as soon as the sauce was nearly done I threw some pasta into a pan of boiling water and let it cook.

The door flew open smacking against the door with a loud BANG and I instantly knew it was Talia's way of letting me know she was home.

She walked in dragging a pale, well paler than normal, looking Nico behind her and I gave him an apologetic glance but silently asked what had happened. Thalia seemed to know what I was asking and launched into her tale talking at a rapid speed.

"Nico came shopping with me because you were busy and he let me go in every single shop! He also bought me this really cute stuffed llama keying and it's the cutest thing ever! He even took me to lunch where we went to _Café Rouge_ this really nice French restaurant but I'm not sure how they did it because it was, like, French/Italian/American food. Oh and by the way I bought Annabeth and you a milkshake here," She passed me a cup holder and mine as always was the blueberry one and I noticed that Annabeth's was the chocolate one.

"Annabeth is down at the library so why don't you go and give it her while I look after poor Nico here…" I told her smirking, she huffed and began to stomp away drink in hand but I topped her before she left the room "Thanks for the drink though, and she's been in their for ages alone so don't startle her!" I warned.

With a sigh she nodded and left the room leaving me with a slightly better Nico.

"Whoa, man, you look bad!" I told him and he glared at me softly. His dark black eyes were shining with exhaustion but he looked happier than usual, I know why… "So you and Thalia, Dinner, Alone…?" I said in a suggesting voice but I was only playing so when I received a bright pink face I stared at him eyebrows risen.

"It wasn't a date!" He protested and I chuckled correcting him "I never said it was" He glared at me but his face got brighter.

"Whatever, man, but I swear to the gods… you hurt her and I'll hurt you, if she doesn't get to you first" My voice cracked at the end and I continued to smile although my throat hung in the air. He brushed his black bangs out of his face revealing his black eyes.

We sat in silence for a while until Nico and my phones buzzed making us both jump. Checking our phone I realised there were about five texts:

**Jason: We'll be there in a min.**

**Piper: B a big l8 sparky decided 2 take me out.**

**Grover: Hi, J and I are on our way.**

**Leo: Rey, Octavian and I b bout 10 mins.**

**Frank: Had a DT picking up H and b 5 mins.**

I text them back with a simple **Okay**__and stared at Nico.

"You get them too?" I asked when he nodded I sighed and then remembered tea "Shit!" I jumped up and Nico stared at me wide eyed. Running into the kitchen I noticed that the pasta was about to over boil and ran at it full speed turning the hob off.

I carried the pan to a drainer and poored in the pasta waiting for the water to go. I shook the bowl for any extra droplets but there was none.

Putting a respectable amount of food on each plate I heard the doorbell go but Nico had muttered a quick _I'll get it_ and I carried on dishing up. Everyone piled in sitting at their places I passed plate after plate down the table until there were three left: Thalia, Annabeth and mine.

Where are they?

Hurrying down the hallway I found the leaver and pulled opening the hidden door and stepped into the huge Library. I found them both asleep on the rug at the bottom end of the room Annabeth had a book laying next to her which I quickly picked up and placed a bookmark in its place.

I ran back down the hall and grabbed Nico telling him to pick up Thalia and together we lifted them up to the spare bedrooms. It was then they decided to wake up.

"Err…Wha?" Annabeth grumbled her eyes fluttering open. I smiled at her and she grimaced back but I think it was meant not be a smile. I placed her on the bed but she immediately sat back down "How long was I asleep?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not sure, I was making dinner while you were reading. You slept an awful lot today, could you not sleep last night?" I asked her softly but quickly back peddled when the hurt in her eyes came back "You don't have to tell me or anything but…"

"No, erm, I haven't been able to sleep undisrupted since I was 7" Her voice held a ting of finality and I nodded and smiled at her holding out my hand, "Tea, if you want it"

She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling herself up with a "Humphhhh" I grinned at her and asked

"Good book?" She nodded enthusiastically and started to explain the book as if she was reading from the page… We had reached the table and I still had no idea what the book was about but nodded and smiled at her.

I noticed Thalia was sitting grumpily at the table playing with her pasta like a child. "Hey Pinecone Face" I smirked and she smiled sarcastically and went back to playing with her food so I turned to Nico and whined "I told ya to put her down on the bed not wake her up" pouting childishly.

Talia's face lit up and she turned to me with a grin "You told him to keep me sleep?" I nodded and she turned to Nico with a deathly glare which would make any soldier cower. "And you didn't let me?!" She yelled.

I turned to her and shook my head "Not at the dinner table" She huffed and went back to the plate.

Everyone started to talk and I noticed Annabeth had eaten about half her plate of food but looked as if she wasn't going to eat anymore so I leant over and whispered "Homemade ice-cream for dessert" she looked up at me surprised but a grin broke her thoughtfulness.

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked curiously. Her face turned stony but she turned to me and said "No. I'm with my pet leprechaun." I rolled my eyes but nodded my head

"Me too" She furrowed her eyebrows and I frowned. "Before I made Thal's and Jase move in I was by myself… My dad… "I mumbled and she nodded in understanding.

I realised that she had told me about her parents hours before and muttered a small sorry before looking around the table. Everyone had gone.

I stood up and grabbed her plate after affirming she was done then walked to the kitchen. She followed but then I made a u turn and walked to the living room. Thalia and Nico were sat hugging on the couch, Jase and Piper were in the corner making out, Leo and Reyna were sat playing temple run, Octavian was studying my teddy bears, Grover and Juniper were sat on the floor, Frank and Hazel were smiling at each other all lovey dove.

I coughed and they all stopped looking at me "I'm bored" I yelled smiling.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Thalia yelled and I nodded grinning.

"Rules: If you don't do a dare or truth take off one piece of clothing, and no kissing family!" Thalia told Annabeth because the others already knew.

"Leo, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare?" he asked uncertainly but I nodded and smiled "Go and doo the washing up!" He frowned and pouted

"That isn't fair!" He whined but I nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

"Thalia I dare you to kiss Nico!" I told her knowing she'd go for dare. She glared at me but leant over and pressed her lips to his. It was only meant to be quick but she was soon in his lap and we all coughed awkwardly making them jump apart beet red.

"Percy, truth or dare?" They asked. "Dare" I said boldly and they called Leo in and got in a group before Thalia said "Kiss…" I frowned and she finished "Annabeth" I paled and I'm pretty sure Annabeth did too but I leant over and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and full against my own, she tasted like strawberries. I smiled into the kiss and continued to move my mouth against hers ignoring the protests of the others around us. She smiled and I pulled away smiling at her with a wink. Leo stared at us and stared backdating him to say something until he shouted

"If that wasn't steamy I don't know what is!" Glared at him as the heat rose to my cheeks and risked a glance at Annabeth who was staring at me.

Then without warning Annabeth stood up and walked swiftly to the door smiling at everyone apologetically but I noticed she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Err, sorry, I have to, erm, go" She stuttered and rushed out the door leaving us all bewildered.

I looked around.

"Ice cream anyone?"


End file.
